I Only Want To Be With You
by Shamanic Nuriko
Summary: Tasuki and Nuriko discussing the past...[Warnings: Shonen Ai, swearing. Do not read if you don't like either]


**I Only Want To Be With You**

**By Shamanic Nuriko**

--------------- 

written by Mike Hawker & Ivor Raymond 

recorded by Vonda Shepard 

© 1963 (renewed) Chappell Music Ltd. (PRS) 

--------------- 

**_I don't know what it is that makes me love you so_**

**_I only know I never want to let you go_**

**_'Cause you started something, can't you see_**

**_That ever since we met you've had a hold on me_**

Nuriko walked around, just like a normal human. He seemed to follow a certain path, as if he were a little puppy, following its master. He didn't care if it seemed unusual, because it was usual for him. His hair, violet as the flower by which it was named did not move. The pale, pink tunic he wore didn't seem to bring any attention to people be passed. He was ignored, but he could care less. 

He just wanted to see his love... 

**_It happens to be true_**

**_I only want to be with you_**

Nuriko kept walking, hoping to at least see a bit of red hair to signify it was his love. Nuriko kept walking among the other bandits. Still no one paid attention to the small seishi, and none would. 

Nuriko smiled a bit, bored, just walking around as any other person would. He began to skip, and hop along to keep himself amused while he kept searching. No one still paid any attention to the carrier of willow. Nuriko skipped and hummed a merry little song. He closed his eyes and laughed out loud. He stopped, as different bandits passed him, but his sights were only on one thing... 

Tasuki... 

**_It doesn't matter where you go or what you do_**

**_I wanna spend each moment of the day with you_**

**_Look what has happened with just one kiss_**

**_I never knew that I could be in love like this_**

Nuriko's heart did cartwheels as he looked at the handsome bandit. He was much older now, but Nuriko didn't care. He just wanted to be with his fellow seishi, his love. 

Tasuki entered his room as Nuriko entered along too. The two were quiet as Nuriko leaned up against the wall, and Tasuki sat on his bed, running those strong fingers through that fiery red hair. Silence filled the room, but it didn't matter to the purple haired one. 'As long as I can stay with him. That is all I want.' he thought. 

**_It's crazy but it's true_**

**_I only want to be with you_**

"Why?" escaped from the carrier of wing's lips. "What you did was so stupid." There was pain in his voice. 

Nuriko flinched a bit. He knew what he did was stupid, but it was the only way to protect his friends. "I know...it was very stupid of me. I didn't mean to, but I basically had no choice." 

"Oh Nuriko," Tasuki's voice was rough and heavy with grief. Nuriko wanted to hold the taller seishi in his arms and tell him it would be all right, but he couldn't. "You had other choices. You could have left and gotten help, but you had to fight. I want to hold you again Nuriko, and tell you that I'd always love and protect you...But I can't..." 

_**You stopped and smiled at me, asked me if I'd care to dance**_

_**I fell into your open arms and I didn't stand a chance**_

"Remember...the Star Festival? We had so much fun that night, even when Miaka split on us. Shit, I thought that night would be ruined, but you helped me have fun through the games and crap." Tasuki held back the tears that wanted to come out from those golden globes. 

"Ah, I remember. I never wanted that night to end," Nuriko said calmly, chuckling a bit. He loved that night, being with Tasuki made everything seem to natural, as if life was worth living as just himself...Ryuuen Chou, and not as Korin. 

"But...we had to leave and split up...I never wanted to leave your side, you know that, right Nuriko? If only Chichiri paired me up with you," Tasuki sobbed. Tears ran down his cheeks, as it ached Nuriko's heart. 

Nuriko took a step closer to Tasuki. Gods, how he used to joke around with him and make him smile. The thought of his lover being hurt, especially by him, was a feeling so terrible, so excruciating, it could kill him all over again. 

**_Now listen honey, I just wanna be beside you everywhere_**

**_As long as we're together honey I don't care_**

**_'Cause you started something, can't you see_**

**_That ever since we've met you've had a hold on me_**

"Nuriko...why the fuck did you have to die on that mountain? Seeing you dead on that fucking mountain...I thought I would die myself. Gods, Nuriko, why did you die...but I will see you one day...that's for sure. I'll wait thousands of years. If it means I can be with you, and hold you, stroking my hands through your hair, and saying that I love you, then I will wait." Tasuki sighed, laying down on his bed and blowing out the candle. He was still hurt after Nuriko's death. The 19 year old bandit, still hurt after a death. Still, he needed to live on. Nuriko, his love, his koibito, would want that, and that was what mattered. 

**_No matter what you do_**

**_I only want to be with you_**

"Oh Tasuki...I'm sorry to have hurt you," Nuriko apologized, sitting on a chair close to Tasuki's bed and trying to stroke his pale, ghost hand through Tasuki hair. "I never wanted to, I had a duty to uphold. I will stay with you though, every day, every month, every year, till I am able to see you again. Then, I'll tell you I'll love you. And I'll make sure I will tell you that I love you, and that we won't be separated. Don't worry Tas-chan, I love you...now and forever." Nuriko still stayed by Tasuki's side, making sure to watch his lover sleep and be well. 

If that was all the carrier of willow could do, let it be so. He only wanted to be with Tasuki. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on Tasuki's head. "I only want to be with you...my love..." 

**_No matter what you do_**

**_I only want to be with you_**

**_No matter what you do_**

**_I only want to be with you_**

--------------- 

Hi! Okay, this is a bit sad, I know, but the song seemed so right for this. And yes, Nuriko is dead throughout this, but I wanted to make something where the reader guessed at that till the end. And if you read it again, there are hints of that. ^^ I hope you enjoyed that fic. Also, arigato to Vampiress Lady Pluto for helping be proofread this. =D Remember, no flames or saying you hate it, and I don't own Fushigi Yuugi...I wish though... 


End file.
